


The Hunt

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Omega!Armin, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Winmin - Freeform, armin is in heat, big dog erwin, desperate armin, erwin helps armin, little bunny armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is in heat. He refuses to take suppressants, he wants to keep everything natural so he does his best to hide it. The commander is a big dog alpha and nothing slips past him. He sniffs out Armin’s heat and decides to help. After all, it’s his job to be sure each cadet is prepared to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> “Do you know what dogs do to bunnies?”  
>  “Wh-What sir..?”  
>  “They hunt them, and they are not gentle either.”

To Armin, being natural was everything. The pills weren’t anything natural, plus the possible side effects weren’t anything Armin took lightly. The only struggle was powering through.

Armin curled himself up in bed. He woke up in heat and moving became a chore. He breathed heavily into his pillows. The other bunkmates went into town hours ago so poor Armin suffered alone.

He rolled around and whined desperately. He felt so helpless. He threw his sheets off the bunk and grabbed his chest. The other hand rubbed his crotch. He curled his toes and kicked desperately.

“Oh my God!” he cried.

“Well what do we have here?”

Armin yelped and put his pillow over his face. “C-Commander!!”

Erwin smirked and shut the door behind him. “I could smell you from a mile away.”

“S-Sir…”

“Must be pretty bad, huh?”

Armin just whined.

“Answer your commander little bunny.”

“I-It’s completely unbearable, sir…”

“Unbearable, eh?” Erwin walked heavily to Armin and leaned right next to Armin’s face, breathing into his ear. “Is there any chance you need… Assistance?”

“Sir, I can’t ask you to--- OH!”

Erwin lightly rubbed Armin’s crotch with his palm. “Armin, as commander, it is my job to ensure humanity that every one of my soldiers are always at the top of their game. And, as an alpha, it is my job to make sure omegas are taken care of,” he suddenly pounced right on top of Armin.

“Your breath is enough to drive me insane…” Armin found the strength to touch Erwin’s face.

“Such a naughty little bunny.”

“And you’re such a well-trained mutt…” Armin weakly chuckled.

Erwin clicked his tongue. “Now, I don’t think that’s any way to talk to someone who is trying to ease your pain. If you keep talking so rudely to me, I’ll just go.”

Armin cried. “I’m sorry! Don’t go! I need you!!”

“That’s what I thought,” Erwin unbuttoned Armin’s shirt slowly. “Your chest is so flushed,” Erwin pinched one of Armin’s nipples.

Armin practically screamed. “Commander!!!” his toes curled again and he whimpered. “Oh! Sina! Yes!”

“Like that?”

“So much!”

Erwin took his hand away and made the desperate omega cry.

“Just a moment, little bunny,” Erwin pulled off Armin’s pants.

Armin’s cock strained against the cool air. “Sir…”

“Wow, you’re truly in heat. You must be going insane.”

“I am! I am! Please!”

“My, my. So demanding,” Erwin kissed Armin’s neck lightly.

“Sir, I can’t fucking stand it!! I’m so wet! I’m ready!”

Erwin shivered. He took his pants off and held his cock.

“S-Sir… You’re… Huge… I don’t think it’ll fit…”

“It will,” Erwin lied his cock up with Armin’s soaking, twitching hole. “Trust me,” he lightly rubbed the hole.

“Please stop teasing, just do it!”

Erwin did as he was told. He shoved everything in at once.

Armin’s head flew back and he let out a moan that sounded like a scream. “Oh my God, sir! Yes!!!”

Erwin showed no mercy to Armin. He was like a dog who just caught its prey, and Erwin devoured every single inch of his prey.

Armin began to pull his hair and kick. “It’s too much! Oh my God!”

“I really enjoy the hunt but the feast is always the best,” he grunted. “Isn’t that right, little bunny?”

Armin couldn’t make a coherent sentence. “Sir!! Big!! Close!! Oh Maria!!”

“You’re clenching walls are getting me close too. I’m going to do it in you.”

Armin bit his lip and nodded furiously. “Please!!”

Erwin stopped thrusting and released inside the omega. “Armin!”

Armin screamed again, cumming as well. “Commander!!”

Erwin leaned down and inhaled Armin’s scent. He also bit down on Armin’s neck. “That was wonderful.”

“Yes… Quite wonderful… Sir…” Armin couldn’t breathe right yet.

“I’ll assist you while in heat from now on. I know how you like to keep it natural.”

“Th-Thank you, sir… I appreciate it…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything so I thought I'd post some porn. This story has been sitting in my journal forever and I've been meaning to post this for ages.


End file.
